life changing !
by storyfreak13
Summary: first fanfic so plz read! its about shane and claire leave morganville because claire is pregnent a few years later they come back with a 5 year old son and clare is pregnent again waht will they do? why did they come back !
1. Chapter 1

**Claires pov **

Im about to tell shane im pregnant which was weird because im only 18 and every thing we were alone in the house eve and micheal were on a date so this was my only chance "shane" I said in a very soft voice "huh" he said he was sitting on the sofa play a zombi game ''I have to tell you something'' ''ok'' he said still playing the game ok I thought to my self this is it the time to tell him at this point I was freaking out in my head what if he angry what if he dosint want it what if he thinks it's a bad idea maby he isnt ready maby this is a bad idea I thought in stress I cant do this to him he had a lot to deal with already shane is such a good guy (in his own way) I cant put himm through this ''claire'' he said now pausing the game and looking at me ''something whong'' he asked worried I realised I looked stressed ''I,i,I'' is said panicking thinking don't put him through this ''I think we should break up'' I said looking down why did I say that I didn't want to break up with him but I just did ''w-why'' he said his voice was shaky like he was about to break ''I –I just think we should'' I said my voice just as shaky as his claire what did ido'' he ask'' ''nothing'' I replied ''then why '' he said ''i-I'' I couldn't take it any more I made a run for my room but shaen followed wanting to know answers I was just about to close my door but he caught it ''claire what is…'' he stoped and stared at some thing I turnd and relised it was the pregnency stick on my desk why an I so stupid but then I just came out with it ''because im scared about what you think I don't want to put to much pressure on you so you can just break up with me ill be fine'' I lied how could I be fine ''claire I don't know what to say'' he said now loooking at me ''I don't want to and this I want this '' he said now coming in to the room ''please don't break up with me we can do this togeather we can move out be happy outside you and me can do this if you just trust me'' I was falling for him all over again ''what about eve and micheal'' I said '' they'll understand '' ''shane '' I said ''claire please we can do this trust me '' and all I could say was ''ok''.

**That's it if you like this story and want more the comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

shanes pov

today we were packing up to leave morganville yes leaving me and claire I felt so happy but kind of upset we were leaving eve and micheal and we didn't even tell them why we decided not to tell them about the baby because they couldint have one and we didn't want them to think it was there fault we were leaving eve couldint stop crying and asking us why we were leaving we just said because we had to or just ignored her. micheal on the other hand was angrey we didn't tell them why or where we were going which I whould understand to I mean claire was like a litil sister to him and im his brother like best friend and now we were leaving claire also cried .. a lot… untill she had no more tears left ''all packed'' I asked her ''yes'' she said '' ok so lets go and say goodbye and then get going'' we walked down staires with our bags eve and micheal both stood up and walked towards us ''please don't go'' eve asked in a whisper '' eve we have to please try to understand'' claire said for the first time knowing that we had to go ''will you come back…I mean you have to come back..right?'' she said ''one day I promise ok'' I said ''micheal'' claire said almost in tears again ''you have to go don't you'' she just shook her head and said ''im sorry'' ''its ok'' the replied then she huged him and he huged back then he turned to me ''ill miss you bro'' he said ''me to'' I replied ''ill miss you to'' eve said I chuckeld ''me to'' I said again ''I mean I have no one to make fun of anymore tell them off and stuff so..'' eve said ''thanks gothica nice to now someone cares'' I said thean all of the sudden she hugged me and said ''ill miss you'' then we all huged and said goodbye and thean we left.

4 years later

Claire 22 shane 23

Claire pov

Its been four years scince we left morganville since then a lot has changed we moved to manhatten I had my baby samual micheal collins who is now just turnd four this month he was really smart for his age he got that from me and he got the looks from shane . and shane well shane decided he wanted to go to university get a real job so he did and now he owns a company that makes games and not just any games video games (what a surprise) I am a english teacher high school teacher really I didn't have to we were well off and stuff I just wanted to so did and it was great right now im in my bathroom looking down at a pregnency test which said positive I went out side I saw shane and sam talking about how to inpress girls ''so just keep it cool you know like say sup and how ya doing '' shane said ''then when do you ues the did it hurt when you fell from heaven line'' sam said in a cute little voice ''when you..'' ''shane'' I cut him off from what he was talking ''hey did it hurt when you fell from heaven'' ''eew gross dad not on mom ''sam said ''it didn't you caught me remember'' I replied to shane ''im going to go to sleep know'' sam said embarresed that he was hearing this ''so whats up'' shane asked me this time I was not stressed or panicked I was happy I held out the pregnency stick and said ''I don't know what do you think'' shane stood up walked over to me looking happy well the happyist since sam and kissed me on the lips hard and full of passion ''your pregnant'' he said I just shook my head '' im so happy claire'' he said ''me to'' I replied ''but theres one thing I want us to do '' I said ''whats that'' he replied ''move back to morganville'' I said ''we havint kept I contact with our friend and know I really miss them so this is our chance'' ''ok'' was all shane said he want angrey about it but he want happy about it either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes I will try harder to stop them from happening. The charcters in this story belong to rachel caine except for sam clairs son. Pease review ask wahtever and if you have any ideas for the story tell me! **** claire and shane are married! Just to let you know!**

Shanes pov

Im packing my stuff we were going to morganville tomorrow. Was I happy no. was I angry no. I didn't know how to feel my. My wife who is pregnant and 4 year old son are going to a town full of vampires so im pissed about that but I get to see my friends that I havent seen in a long time. I missed them I mean sure its been long and I made new friends got rich had work and stuff and you think I whould of forgotten them by now but I havent they were more then friends to me they were familey.

Anyway I finished packingmy stuff its been three weeks scince me and claire had a propper conversation scince she told me about moving back to morganville all I said was ok only talked with her for a littile while and was blunt to her. I missed her so bad I wanted to hold her and kiss her but I couldint when I was walking down the hallway I stoped at the bathroom door when I heard crying. Claire. ''claire. Whats whong. Let me in open the door'' I said in a panick she did as I said and opend the door looking at me with a tear stricked face ''whats whong'' I asked. ''you hate me don't you?'' she asked ''why whould I hate you. I love you with all my heart'' I said ''because I said I wanted to go back to morganville'' she said. I looked at her for a seconed then said ''claire I don't hate you I love you look yes im upset that you wanted to go back to morganville but I understand why I just don't want you hurt.'' With that said I hugged her and gave her a long hard kiss on the lips and went down staires.

To our surprise sam was awake '' hey buddy what are you doing up so late'' sam looked at us then said ''is morganville far away'' he asked ''kind of'' I said he looked down ''hunny you can make lots of friends there!'' claire said '' what if I don't'' sam said '' I know you will'' claire said '' and if you don't well then you could be friends with the new baby'' I said ''baby?'' sam asked wide eye ''yup your mom is going to have a baby''I said sam smiled ''cool im going to have a baby brother'' he said running to his room ''or sister'' claire said sam sticked his head out of the door ''yah or that'' he said then shut the door we both burst out laughing after a while we both stoped ''we should go to sleep to'' claire said ''come on les go we have a big day ahead of us'' I said

Next morning claires pov

We are now getting out of the car sam in shanes arm sleeping in front of our new house it was big and brand new and the best part was it was opposite to the glass house. Eve and micheal didn't know we were here yet but they were going to fing out soon. Once we settel . I just hope they remember us I and not hate us. We also had lots of other people to meet like oliver, amelie and myrnin before we left we were all in good terms with them amelie was like a mom then and oliver like a dad and myrnin like a crazy spider loving uncle I don't want that to change I also had some enimes before I left to like monica and some of the vampires that didn't like me and wanted to hurt me and that scared me they could get sam. I really hoped not. When we went inside the house all the furniture and stuff was there so we had no problem settling in. and now was the hard part me shane and sam who was in shanes arm were across the street knocking on the glass house door. After a few seconeds the door opend and there stood eve still gothic but a little toned down almost making her look normal except for the pale face and black eyeliner also black cloths (t-shirt and jeans) she looke normal she stood there frozen. She remeberd us. '' hi eve'' I said she looked at me still unable to say anything ''eve whos at the door'' I heard micheal say then he came at the door and froze there was scilence untill sam woke up and started crying they both snaped there head at sams direction shane who was trying to make him stop crying. '' hey can we come in'' shane asked looking a littel annoyed at them they snapped out of there thoughts the first thing eve did was ran to me and hugged me ''you came back''she said and let go of me then micheal came and hugged me ''here for good?'' he asked I looked at shane who nodded ''yup for good'' I said then all the attention went to shane and sam eve and micheal stared at sam and I was pretty sure they needed a lot of answers ''lets go inside eve said.''

We explaind everything to them to the pregnency till us leaving . ''so let me get this stright you got claire pregnant at 18!'' micheal exclaimed ''well maby'' shane replied ''I swear shane I whould of killed you if id known!'' micheal joked ''whats his name?'' eve asked we both looked at micheal then shane said ''sam micheal collin'' shane said and micheal looked wide eyed at shane then smiled and hugged him hard I knew I ment a lot to him we named it after micheals grandad and micheal ''theres also something else'' I said they looked at me ''im pregnant'' I said ''omg claire your having a baby!'' eve shouted

They hugged me again and we all sat and catched up micheal and eve hadint changed at all and we were all one big happy family I just hope it whould stay that way.

We all sat for dinner which I made because eve still didn't know how to cook that well but she was getting there (thank god for that!). sam just loves eve and micheal he thinks there the best and all. I think its great there getting along and stuff but we had to get going it was getting dark out and even if our house was oppisite to theres ''well we should get going. Its getting dark'' I said ''yah we should head on home'' shane exclaimed ''where do you live?'' micheal asked ''oppisite to you'' shane replied ''really!'' eve shouted ''that's great we could come to your house you could come to ours only in a seconed this will be so much fun'' with that we went home and put sam to bed he was really tired he played a lot today.

Me and shane cuddled on our bed it was nice and new ''that went great'' shane said ''I know'' I replied I look away for a moment trying to hide the fact that I wasint as happy as him but it was no use he found out any way ''whats wrong'' he asked '' it just I –I don't know if every one whould be as happy to see us and we don't know what the people that don't like us might do and- and sam what aboutsam what if something happens to sam'' I said ''nothing will happen to we wont let any thing happen to him and you know it. So relax and come here and give me a kiss and lets go to sleep we need it'' shane said I smiled and gave him a kiss and pulled away to fast ''you always know what to say'' I said and kissed him longer this time. And it felt so right.

**Ok well that's it for now I was thinking next chapter I might put in some action or something who knows… anyway stay happy stay positive and reivew.**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclamer:i do not own morganville vampires hope you like this chapter! and plz comment and review and if you have any ideas tell me! thanyou:)**

**claires pov**

I woke up at about six o'clock in the morning i felt the sudden urge to puke i quickly unfolded myself from shane and accidently kicked him on the face. hard. But i had no time to say anything i ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. A few seconds later shane came behind me and geld my hair back. When i finished i looked at him and i noticed that his nose was bleeding.

''OH MY GOD! shane im so sorry does it hurt? is it broken?'' i asked because it was to hard to tell with all the blood on his nose.

''no itsnot broken but it does hurt alot. Are you ok you know with the morning sickness and all?'' he asked while going to the sink and whashing the blood off.

''im fine'' i said i also walked to the sink and brushed my theeth and wash my face and stuff.

We went down staires. There was no point going back to sleep i started making us coffee shanes black mine cream. It was silent we had nothing to talk about we didint want to talk about yesterday night because we didint want to start arguing we only just got out of the shane ignoring me thing so i didint make things worse.

''so what should we do today?'' he asked

'i dont know i was thinking that we should look at morganville pre-schoolsee what its like. Then we maby see oliver and amelie (by the way there together now and cool with shane and claire) see how they are.'' i said not looking at him while talkin i gave him his coffee.

'' That soungs like a plan. Anything else you want to say claire. Maby we should talk about yesterday. you know after we got home''

I looked at him for a second then looked away ''there is nothing to talk about shane'' i said alittel bit frusterated at him. we talked yesterday why talk about it now.

''I whould say that to but you cried last time so i dont want that to happen again. so dont be angry cuz i was trying to help!'' shane said a little angry at me. But what was i suppose to do i told him everything yesterday.

''no shane you arnt helping at all. What your doing is complaining!'' i shouted at angry

''Im complaining, im complaining what im doing is..'' he was cut off by sam entering he looked tired i instently felt giulty i looked at shane and i could tell that he did to. then the door bell rang.

''whats going on?' sam asked while rubbing the sleep of his eyes.

''hunny why dont you get the door'' i said so he left to get the door

then shane finished his sentence ''im not complaining im just trying to look after you'' he said in a much genteler voice. Then all of the sudden we heard a kid screeming. Sam. We both ran to the living room to find my son behind a knife. This was all my fault why did i start a fight with shane. why did i tell my son to get the door in morganville. this is all my fault !

''what do you want?'' shane asked him he was tall dark brown haid tan skin he looked really dirty and he was wearing riped clothing and he looked scary and sam was already crying.

''her'' he pointed to me i took a step forwared ''fine just let my som go'' i said

''no!'' shane shouted ''claire please dont'' he pleaded me

''what about sam'' i said ''we cant let anything happen to him'' ''look just let him go and you could have me ok jus let him go'' i told him.

He grabed me and let sam go then all the sudden shane lunged for him they started punching each other and so far shane was winning. Then the guy grabbed me and pulled me infront of him for defence so shane all the sudden stoped. But i was struggling then all of the sudden he punched me then threw me towards shane and made a run for it.

''fuckin hell'' shane whispered then i heard sam crying then it everything started going blury then all black then i was out.

**shane pov**

He punched her he punched claire he could of killed sam and claire what did he want from her and no way was i giving my claire to anyone. Claire was still in my arms and sam was crying then i noticed claire fainted.

''shit'' i whispered i carried her to te sofa then i went and picked up sam but he kept on crying for claire. i got the phone on the first ring eve woke up and all i said was ''emergency come with micheal'' when they came eve went to help claire and sam and i went to fill micheal on the detail if someone was going to hurt my family i was going to hurt them and micheal whould help. After i filled him in i went to check on claire i wonderd what he wanted with her well whatever it is he isnt going to get her.

Claire was just waking up ''hey'' she said in a sleepy voice looking at me. I took sam out of eves hand he was hugging me really thight he seemed really scared right now.

''your up'' i said ''how do you feel?'' i asked i didint want her to be more hurt then she already was and she was going to have another baby so i had to make sure she was ok. I also hurt her with our fight today.

''im fine except for my face really'' she said then i noticed a big bruse turning from red to blue then probably going to turn purple later. God i felt so stupid for fighting with her i love her and always will i ran to claire kissed her bruse the kissed her lips passionaly and kept on kissing her untill sam choughed and said kid in the room then we parted.

''i love you and im so sorry'' i said

''i love you to and dont be sorry it was my fault i started the fight you were just caring about me'' she said

''its not your fault its no ones fault. claire please never do that again why whould you say yes to him what if he got you what whould he do gog that was so dangerous''i said

''he had sam our sam what else was i suppose to do and if it was you then you whould of said yes to'' she was right if he wanted me and he'd let sam go then i'd say yes i grabbed my son and hugged him

''its going to be alright'' i said to him ''daddy is goung to make it better''

one hour later claire and sam were tuked in together in our room and i told eve to look after them when they wake up me and michale need to talk with oliver and amelie and then we had to go to frank who was still in a jar well his brain at least that means we had to see claires use to be boss crazy mcfang ...

**thats all for now hope your happy please review like or something next chapter will be shane and micheals and eves pov thank you **


	5. AN

**OK HERES THE DEAL IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT YOU HAVE TO REWIEW AND THEN I WILL GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER !**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW DONT MAKE ME SAD :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok im only writing today because its my birthday and i feel like it and for the people that reviewed so thankyou and good luck.. i will post next chapter is i get 3 reviews.**

**micheal pov**

we were on are way to CG aka common ground to see oliver. I dont know what to think but I know how I feel I feel angry why whould anyone do that he was willing to hurt sam who is just a little boy to get to claire. Now i know that im not his parent but claire is like my sister even if we hadint seen each other for a long time I still feel the same for her and with shane as well i mean we been to so much togeather with finding the book, bishop, kim, fight club,she saved usmostly shane and now there all happy family but once they enter morganville something always shity happens to them. And sam I was so happy that sam was named after my grandfather sam and then me.

We were now in common grounds it was fillied with uni people as usaual an some town native people and some not so human people to in the dark ends. We made our way to the front counter shane was the first to speak to the person taking orders she was tall slim she was pretty with blond hair she looked normal i gess so as i was say shane was the first to speak.

''we whould like to speak with your manger'' shane said in a nice manner and the girl looked up saw shane instantly started flerting.

''are you sure its the manger you want to speak to because i know how to talk but im better with my mouth with somthing else'' shane and i suprised oliver has no idea who he should chose for an worker.

then i talk '' look miss im sure you are better with other things involving your mouth but not for us we have to talk to the owner like now''

''but i wasnt talking to you now was i '' she said and looked at shane and put a hand on his chest and sticking her chest out to him this was starting to get annoying and if any and i mean our wifes find out about this there not only going to kill her but us to.

shane of course was first to speak ''look lady im happly married so please back off'' he said in a stern voice.

''i dont mind if your married no ones ganna tell ''i could tell shane was going to say something pretty mean after that and i wasnt ganna stop him but then oliver came out of his office and when he saw shane suprise came over his face.

shane before he left saved olivers dead life and ever since that they were on good terms dont get me wrong olivers not buddy buddy with him he just shows him more kindness ar respect i gess.

''shane im suprised how long i havent seen you for. What brings you back to morganville'' oliver said as he showed us to the table as we started taking our seats.

''just wanted to come back but we came back just yesterday and today this morning we got attacked'' we then started to explain everything to him and asked him if he knew anything.

''i know why he did it you see three months ago there were a group of vampires that decided that they shouldint follow the rules that they could go outside of morganville and drink any human they feel. But of course they cant go out of morganville and get there way so they made a plane to get all the useful people to work for them but we thought that they whouldint be able to get them togeather so quickly but soon found out that once they see one one that can help them they just take them then not careing who sees to make them scared''

that helped us alot ''what can we do to stop them from getting to claire'' i asked oliver

''fight back if you have to i will send vampiers to patroll you area at night and police in the morning''that was all we could do for maximum saftey at the moment we left thanking him next stop myrnin. I wonder how this will go ...

**eves pov**

i was at shane and claires house claire was still asleep god she looked exhausted and sam just woke up and went to the bathroom when he came back looking cute as a botton i just couldint help but to ruffel his hair he didint mind.

''So. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven.'' suprised at first but then remembered shanes son.

''So let me gess your father right'' he nodded

''he said that it impresses the ladies but i dont use it that much on girls i dont want to get girl cuddies'' i laughed

''girl cuddies dont worry your to cool for that i bet you impress the ladies all the time'' i said

'' so do you think you whould be my girl frien'' he asked i laughed he sounded so cute when he said that but i still had to break the news to him

''sorry buddy im taken but im sure that thiers lots of other people to ask''

he was about to say somthing but claire woke up '' hey sammy come hear'' she put her arms out for him and he ran right into them ''mommy!'' he yelled in happyness claire was so lucky she had sam i want a child like him to and now shes getting another one to bad i wont be able to.

''tankyou eve for takeing care of him while i was sleeping hope he didint give you problems'' she said

''of course not he was adorrable but he likes to flert alot'' i said we both looked at each other then said at the same time ''shane''then shane and micheal came in and we both burst out laughing but when we saw them they were both all bloody we both gasped.

''what happend'' i asked

to be contiued...

**Hope you liked this one not my best but its something right ok this time you will review or no next chapter so review already or at least like or something.**


End file.
